marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hek-Sel
Lighthouse |gender = Male |DOD = 2091 |affiliation = Kree Watch |actor = Luke Massy |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''The Last Day'' *''Best Laid Plans'' *''Past Life'' |status = Deceased}} Hek-Sel was a member of the Kree Watch loyal to Kasius. He led the Kree Watch in their hunt for Quake and all of the other Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. while watching Kasius losing his grip on reality as an uprising took over the entire Lighthouse. Just as Hek-Sel was preparing to lead an assault against the remaining Humans, he was killed by Flint's sudden attack as Hek-Sel and the remaining members of the Kree were sucked into the vacuum of space. Biography Kree Guard Uprising in the Lighthouse Kasius order Hek-Sel to lead the Kree Watch in an punishment expedition against the Humans of the Lighthouse who failed to deliver Flint and helped the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents escape to the surface of the Earth. Thus, Hek-Sel had his guards cut the power in the inhabited floors of the Lighthouse and ordered the Vrellnexians to be released.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.08: The Last Day of the human Uprising]] However, the Vrellnexians were all killed by Alphonso Mackenzie, Yo-Yo Rodriguez and Flint, who also killed eight Kree guards. Hek-Sel reported the situation to Kasius. In response, Kasius sent Hek-Sel to the Kree Doctor to sent the revived Tess to the rebels as a warning and a demand of surrender. Hek-Sel brought Tess to Kasius when she returned and informed him that the Humans wanted to meet him. Along with three other Kree guards, Hek-Sel accompanied Kasius to meet Mackenzie and Rodriguez, helping to create an invisible barrier against Rodriguez's super-speed. Despite that, Kasius' plans to destroy the whole Lighthouse were thwarted nonetheless and the Humans managed to escape.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Best Laid Plans Failing Leader talking to a dead Sinara]] Hek-Sel was present when the Zephyr One returned to the Lighthouse with Sinara's body. Hek-Sel ordered his guards to search the plane, but they did not find anyone as the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had escaped. Hek-Sel returned to Kasius and handed him over drawings made by Robin Hinton. However, he also watched as Kasius seemed to lose his mind, speaking to the deceased Sinara. When Hek-Sel asked for a plan of action, Kasius angrily replied that he was preparing one with Sinara.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.10: Past Life Death 's impending attack]] While his Kree Watch kept failing to capture the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Hek-Sel gathered some of them in Kasius' Suites to prepare for a new assault on the Humans. However, Flint threw massive boulders on the windows from outer space, creating a tear in the ship which sucked Hek-Sel and the other Kree into the vacuum of space, killing them all. Personality Like the majority of his fellow Kree, Hek-Sel is a cold and brutal individual. He was willing to do everything he could to capture the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents for his master Kasius and intended to lead severe assaults against the residents of the Lighthouse. Powers *'Kree Physiology': As a Kree, Hek-Sel possessed abilities going beyond that of an average Human. **'Superhuman Strength': To be added **'Superhuman Durability': To be added **'Regenerative Healing Factor': To be added Equipment with his Kree Battle Axe]] *'Kree Battle Axe': During the encounter between Kasius and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Hek-Sel wielded a Kree Battle Axe which he used to create an invisible energy barrier against Yo-Yo Rodriguez's super-speed. Facilities *'Lighthouse': As a member of the Kree Watch, Hek-Sel resided and worked in the last inhabited remnant of the destroyed Earth named the Lighthouse. He was eventually killed alongside other Kree guards in the lowest levels of the Lighthouse, Kasius' Suites, by the Inhuman Flint. Relationships Allies *Kree Watch **Kasius † - Superior **Sinara † - Superior **Kree Doctor † **Kree Watch Commander † *Tye † Enemies *Flint - Killer *Tess *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Alphonso Mackenzie **Yo-Yo Rodriguez References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Kree Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Kree Watch Members Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Flint